Koishi's Outside World Venture!
by Guumin
Summary: Her Third Eye was shut. And with it all her ambitions, motives and her purpose fell silent. It had been shut for so long now but she felt the barest opening for the first time in decades when she met the world above. And who knows how much it'll open when she meets the outside world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is really just an idea that was stuck in my head that I put to pen (or keyboard) for now so that I can refocus on my other fic. Hope it's alright. I hope everyone is in character though for Koishi I can't really say she even has a character for now.**

**Also for anyone that doesn't know, Koishi Komeji has the ability to manipulate your subconscious which may or may not be overpowered.**

* * *

The bright lights from the dark tall buildings sparkled brightly in her green eyes as she slowly but steadily drifted lower and lower into the sprawl of gigantic stone buildings. Down below, the dark grey streets were illuminated by thousands of lights of all colors, but most were yellow.

Koishi Komeji slowly glided on the wind as she descended towards the gray streets below. Her hands pressed down on her black hat with the yellow ribbon tightly around it, so it wouldn't fall off. Her green hair was pressed down under the hat.

Her yellow shirt was fluttering as the wind blew onto her, the diamond blue buttons that held her shirt threatening to come loose. The flowery green dress she wore was no less affected; it was good that no one could see her just by looking up.

Thought no one would see her even if they looked up unless she let them. Her _third eye_, closed as usual, was positioned over her heart while the cords wrapped around her waist and both ankles; it's most unique feature was the small heart that it formed above her shoulder.

Down there, humans mingled into the uncountable numbers. Or in other words; far more than she can count in her head. There were so many; way, way more than there was in the human village back home.

And there were just as many men as there were women. For her, that was a spectacular surprise.

"Uwahhh!" she cried when she saw something that she couldn't believe. There were a lot of really weird metal boxes on the middle of the road that seemed to following all these strange lines on the road. They were moving fast and seemed to have a human inside them…

Just like those metal birds she passed on the way here; but a lot slower. Maybe they were the same species.

She was sure Orin really would love one of those metal boxes though. She could feed a lot of corpses to the metal birds and then fly them back to the Underground and then, then…

But how would she bring it back to Gensokyo? She landed on the side of the stone road, with the wiggly lines in the middle, on her shoed toes. The lines of humans moving up and down the footpath ignored her as she landed, just like usual.

Maybe she could try to get one of them as a pet? It would be-

Her face lit up in excitement when she saw a human girl in a really short skirt pull out a phone from her jacket from across the road. It was a phone! A cell phone! The social node of any girl's life!

Sanae had told her all about these magical call phones. You could call anyone at any time with them. She could call her big sister and then her big sister wouldn't have to be so worried about her all the time. That would make her big sister really, really happy!

Koishi skipped off the footpath and took to the air again as she flew at top speeds towards the girl. She came to sudden stop half way, her feet planted firmly into the air to stop herself from flying further.

She couldn't just take that phone. Her big sister always told her that she couldn't just take things from people without giving something back. That would be stealing and only bad people stole things. She didn't want to be a bad person.

Maybe she should ask then. Her big sister also always said that if you don't know something, then ask someone. She'll ask her where to get a phone.

She tapped at the girl's shoulder, making herself known to her. The girl turned around, her phone still at her ear as she stopped to look a Koishi in confusion.

"Do you know where I can get one of those?" she directly asked the girl, giving a smile when the girl took her phone off her ear.

"Umm…" the girl stuttered as she pondered on how to answer to odd girl. Her head looked around at the other passerby's who ignored the two of them who were hidden amidst the wave of humans.

"You can get one at an electronic store?" the girl slowly spelled out for her. The girl lifted her finger to point at an opening in the big stone buildings that had an electronic store sign on it.

"Thank you!" Koishi beamed at this as she vanished from the girl's vision. The girl stumbled back at her sudden disappearance before rubbing at her head in confusion. What she doing again? She was…

"Talking to someone…?" was all Koishi heard from the girl as she trotted in the direction that she had pointed at. There were a whole ton of pretty phones behind a glass window. There were white ones, black ones and even square shaped ones that were bigger than the rest.

She stopped what seemed like the entrance that was made entirely of reflective glass. Her eyes twinkled with wonder when the magic glass door made a 'shhh' sound and slide open for her. It was almost like they knew she was standing in front of it.

It was noticeably colder inside the white dominated interior of the shop. A heap of cold winds were blowing in from these weird lines shaped in the walls.

Where were the phones? She gently floated higher to get a look around the interior. Her eyes lit up when she spotted them at the far end of the big room, attached to some white plastic board.

Skipping with excitement, she bumbled over to the rack of phones; her eyes analyzing each and every one of them carefully as she decided on a white phone that glowed blue. It was when her eyes fell onto the white tag beside the phone she had snatched off did her face fall.

"Ehh…" she drawled out in disappointment as she put the phone back onto the rack. It cost 67935 for the phone and she only brought 54 diamonds with her. So she would need… a lot more diamonds that she had with her.

No longer able to get a phone, she depressingly turned around to walk out of the store. Now she couldn't call big sister…

Her interest was then taken up by the two humans by the counter. The one behind it was the store clerk and the one outside was the customer who was buying a phone just like the one she wanted. But instead of pulling out a really big bag of diamonds and stuff, he swiped some black card in this weird box thingy then coughed out paper with all these words and numbers on it.

The two humans then thanked each other and the one who bought the phone then left. He bought that phone with a black card… she had to get one of those. But where…?

Thus Koishi was already stalking down the man as he walked back out onto the streets. Her big sister always said that if you don't kno-

There was a small bonk on her head and a black card flopped over her head to fall to the ground befall her. Stopping, she bent down to pick up the card, puzzled by its sudden appearance. It seemed just like the same card that the man used before except that it had MBI carved into it.

She had a card…

"Yay!" she cheered as she held the card over her head in happiness. She had a card now and could buy a phone. Any care as to how there just happen to be card to fall from the sky was not even considered. Stranger things have happened to her before.

"Kyaaa! Please get out of the way!" Koishi heard someone scream from way above her. Looking to the skies, she watched in fascination as a girl descended the bright skies above her…

…Right onto some random guy on the middle of the street.

The girl had chestnut brown hair and was outfitted in a traditionally Shrine maiden outfit except with a short skirt. Her thighs were covered with white stockings and she wore brown boots and combat gloves.

And as for the random guy… he was about as plain and boring as a human could be. But then again, he was the generic type.

Koishi had only one thing to describe her appearance. "…big boobed Reimu." She whispered in awe. They were almost comparable to that drunken Oni in the underground.

But this shrine maiden was definitely going to be lacking compared to Reimu. Lady Kanoko had told her all about the true source of a shrine maiden's power. The reason why Reimu and recently Sanae were so strong compared to just about everyone else…

Truly, this shrine maiden was lacking. Her armpits were covered by white cloth and she couldn't reach her full potential!

There was a crackling sound and Koishi spotted a bolt of lightning speeding from above heading straight towards the random human guy and big boobed Reimu. At the last moment, the shrine maiden grabbed hold of the random guy and drag him away just in time for the blast to miss and slam into a nearby wall.

Tracing the bolt, she found two barely clothed girls standing on a tower with some big metal box on it. From how they physically looked the same and seemed to dress in near identical outfits made of black leather; they must be twins. She had never seen a pair of Youkai twins before. "There's no use running."

"Now, come on and fight us!" the lead one said as she placed a harshly foot on a bar at the edge of the tower. Her face radiated overwhelming confidence in her ability to win as she looked down on the big boobed shrine maiden.

"I'm not going to fight yet!" the big boobed shrine maiden adamantly shouted back as the random guy behind her fell back in fear in his eyes.

Fight? They were going to danmaku? But… but… it was two on one! You couldn't danmaku like that! It would be too unfair! But that means… they were cheating!

"Stop!" she shouted out angrily at the Youkai twins as she flew up to stand between the two sides. Her arms extended to both sides to stop the lightning twins. "Fighting two on one isn't fair."

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" the lead twin said as Koishi revealed herself to them. From their perspective it would be as if she had just magically appeared out of thin air; which was silly since she wasn't made of air.

"Komeji. Koishi Komeji." She said seriously her face dropping any hints of emotion. Just like how people in the outside world introduced themselves.

"Thank you!" Koishi heard the big boobed shrine maiden shout from behind her as it was accompanied by the sound of someone dashing. Koishi turned her head back to smile at them and used her hand to coolly incline her hat at bit down in acknowledgment to the thanks.

She felt a really good giddy feeling in her stomach. Hehe… she looked so cool doing that! Maybe she should try it again later when she got a chance.

"Ah! She's getting away!" the other twin shouted out, pointing at the increasingly smaller form of the shrine maiden as she got away. Without another word from them, they both hopped off the tower and descended towards the ground at speeds beyond the average human.

Again Koishi intercepted them by reappearing in front of them again. But this time she accompanied it with a flurry of green heart shaped danmaku bullets. She had to punish the cheaters so that they wouldn't do it again, that was how her big sister had potty trained Orin and Okuu when they were younger.

There were surprised screams from the lightning twins and noises of awe from the humans who were watching from the footpaths as they watched the midday fireworks. While the rows of humans just stood there watching; the two lightning girls seemed to barely be able to keep up with her bullets and were getting hit by them more than dodging them. Small bruises formed on their bodies as the damage accumulated and their meagre clothes were coming apart from the continuous barrage of love symbols.

Why weren't they shooting danmaku back?

Maybe if she made her danmaku harder it'll spook them enough to finally shoot back. Waving her arms faster, she added to her danmaku, intensifying it greatly as she used a spell card. Glowing pink light formed around her as she called on her first spell card: the Embers of Love!

Pink hearts formed in the air and hurtled everywhere in the general direction of the lightning twins. Long trails of pink sparkling light shards followed behind every heart as they went all over the place, their trajectories turning at the last minute to avoid obstacles as the aimed towards the twins.

"WAIT!" one of the lightning twins desperately shouted out to Koishi, reeling from a pink heart that had blown up onto her chest. "You're cheating!"

Koishi stopped her danmaku, wondering what how she was cheating. She was doing danmaku like she usually did and nothing seemed out of place aside from not needing to actually dodge things. She wasn't cheating.

Seeing that she had successfully gotten her attention, the talking twin struggled to come up with something else to add during her short reprieve. Her face struck gold as she finally reached an epiphany on what to say. "You're not allowed to shoot those things arounds! It's against the rules!"

Koishi tilted her head in confusion. Danmaku was against the rules? "Well, how else am I supposed to fight?"

"I don't know but…" the twin said as she charged lightning into her hand. With a surprise attack that didn't really surprise anyone she fired it off a lightning speed at Koishi. It was faster than what an average human could react to, but she easily sat down onto the air and watched it fly overhead.

She fell slightly down further in the air as another bolt of lightning flew overhead and then continued to float diagonally upwards and to the left to dodge a pair of lightning strikes.

"Damnit why can't you stay still!" the other cheater twin said as she threw bolt after bolts of lightning at an elusive Koishi, who had a pondering pose while sitting on the air. Her face resting on her hands as she gazed at the sky.

Koishi paid it the barest of attention as she dully flew to the left a bit to avoid another one as she finally understood what she meant. The cheater twin said that she couldn't use danmaku and thus wasn't allowed to shoot. That explained why she wasn't shooting back. This was a fighting game!

"'kay! I got it!" she cheered as she finally got how she was meant to fight. It just meant that she had to brawl like everyone did at the religious war event. "Round Start!"

Koishi then charged at the twins directly, they wouldn't know she was coming.

"Round start? Wha-?" one of the cheater twins managed to say before twin purple viens, shaped as spears burst out of nowhere and impacted with her stomach with enough power to send her hurtling back into a wall. A small explosion of dust and rubble formed as her body went straight through it, the hole she left weakening the wall enough for it to collapse on itself.

The rest of Koishi could be seen again as she stopped hiding. Her Third Eyes vein lance withdrawing back into beneath the green tips of her yellow sleeves as she sped past the second twin; leaving a long trail of budding Subterranean Roses behind her.

"Hibiki!" the cheater twin shouted out in surprise and worry as she turned around to where her sister had crashed. She angrily glared at Koishi who was turning around to face her.

"Boom!" Koishi softly said aloud as the Subterranean Roses bloomed in its full orange brightness. The roses then exploded rocking the remaining cheater twin aside as showers of pieces of the orange rose were sent flying everywhere before slowly descending back to the ground gently.

…she sounded so cool doing that. Sanae had said that only cool people always added explosions behind them to be cool. So did that mean she was cool now?

Turning her head around both ways; she glanced at the still downed forms of the two weird Youkai and confirmed that they were down for good. She had won without even getting hurt! It was a flawless victory!

"Ya- … I mean; that's what you get for cheating!" she angrily berated them, obviously getting no response. She shook her head in disappointment; the outside world Youkai just didn't have any manners at all and didn't seem all that strong.

…

She was kind of bored now. What was she doing here again?

…

Oh right. He was too drunk and completely forgot about his old creations and essentially let anyone else do whatever they pleased with them. That was it! Geez, he was really silly sometimes; to forget even certain goddesses.

Her stomach rumbled slightly as she trotted away from the battle zone. Mhm… all this fighting made her really hungry all of a sudden. She hadn't eaten in a while…

* * *

She floated around the streets above all the other humans. That way she wouldn't have to go through the crowds. It was darker now, the sun was down but there were still plenty of pretty lights to make sure she could see where she was going.

Flying above the busy packed streets, she kept on a look out for anything that looked like a restaurant or at least somewhere that sold food. She was really hungry now and she knew that the black card worked so she could buy anything she wants.

Turning a corner, her eyes narrowed in unconcealed dislike when she saw that yellow glowing 'M' sign again. She wasn't going to be fooled by Sanae's and their false promises and pictures of good food again.

_Koishi stumbled into the big building with the glowing 'N' sign on a pile outside. She could see a lot of people eating inside and her stomach was making really loud noises now. Following the line of people walking in, she was lead to a really long metal desk with a glowing set of screens above it._

_It took her only a moment to understand that the screens hung above the long metal desk was the menu. And when she had finished looking through all the delicious pictures of all these weird food on it, she was sure that there was drool coming down her chin. She didn't know what all these 'burgers' were but they looked tasty._

_Waddling up to the counter, she revealed herself to the store guy behind the desk who was slightly taken aback by her sudden appearance. _

"_Hello, how can I help you?" the human quickly said, regaining his composure as he faced her like he would any other customer._

_Koishi delightedly pointed with her finger at the burger she wanted. It looked like the tastiest one of them all. "I want that one!"_

"_Of course, combo or just burger?" the human said as he pressed something on the smaller screen in front of him._

_Koishi hesitated a bit. She didn't know what a combo was but it sounded bigger than just a burger. So… "Combo!"_

"_Thank you, that'll be 1135 yen please." The human said as he pressed the screen thing even more. _

_Koishi pulled out her black card and handed it to the human. Understanding what the card was used for, the human took it off her and slid it through some black box with all these buttons on it before handing it back to her._

"_Thank you very much." They both said while the human added a bit more. "It'll take just a moment."_

_And it did! He came back with a tray only a few minutes later. On the tray was a paper box that had the name of the burger she wanted on it, a tall cup with a lid and some clear thing sticking out of it and a smaller cup with all these potato strips in it._

_Taking it away from the human, she balanced the tray with her hands as she disappeared from people's sight again. Walking around, she looked for an empty seat and her face rose when she saw one by the corner._

_Koishi carefully dropped her tray onto an empty table, her face filled with anticipation as she prepared to eat the famed delicious and nutritious fast food of the outside world. The one she had picked up looked amazingly good on the bright screen menus. _

_Pulling out the metal legged chair, she seated herself, noting that it was a bit uncomfortable. But she ignored it as she made ready to eat what was promised to be a good meal._

_She pushed aside the tall cup of black juice that was called coca cola aside. It tasted really weird to her and looked like herbal medicine._

_The thin potato strips were ignored by her as her hands grasped firmly on the paper box that contained her burger. Great succulent sesame buns, perfectly grilled bacon, green and fresh lettuce, juicy red tomatoes, perfectly slice onions, Swiss-styled cheese, a unique and special tasty sauce and a 100% N-beef patty!_

_She had no idea what the last three were at all but it sounded important and looked tasty so it must be good! And they said it was good enough to make her rock her chair! That must be really good!_

_With great hopes and expectations she slowly fumbled with the box, pulling it open with great anticipation. The more and more that she saw of the burger as the lid was pulled open, the more and more her face dropped._

"_Ehhh…?" but… but… it looked nothing like that picture!_

Koishi scowled at the memory. She had walked out of the place for lying to its customers like that. The real burgers looked nothing like those pictures at all and it didn't even taste that good to her.

Her emerald eyes sparkled when she finally say something that she recognized. It was dango stand with a whole bunch of dango for sale.

She swooped in like a vulture to the dango stand. The welfare and health of her stomach depended on it!

She landed right in front of it, suddenly appearing to the store owner who had a startled look on his old wrinkly face.

"All the dango you have!" she ordered immediately. She was just that hungry.

"Uh… are you su-" the wrinkly man stuttered.

"Now!" she demanded, she was really hungry! Her hands were waving around in the air as she demanded her dango.

"Now, you don't just go around ordering people like that. Do you even have the money to pay for all this?" the wrinkly store owner said as her stared down at her.

Koishi instantly showed him her black card that was sent to her from the sky. It let her buy anything!

But the wrinkly man just crossed his arms and shook his head in disagreement. "Cash only here. And you don't have eno…"

His eyes widened in surprise as Koishi pulled out a fistful of diamonds and dropped them onto his stand. Koishi looked at him with pleading eyes, she knew that was probably not enough for all the dango but she as really, really hungry right now.

"Ah… ha ha, how many dango did you want again?" the wrinkly man suddenly said, forcefully cheerful all of a sudden as he quickly pulled in all the diamonds and glanced around to see if anyone saw that. His eyes narrowing as he saw that some of his neighboring stand owners were now edging closer, rushed stuffed bags of food in their hands.

* * *

The park was dark in the silent night as Koishi munched on her dango on some park bench. Beside her was a whole pile of food, stuffed into a whole pack of bags by those kind stand owners. It was why she left there when she had enough food; everyone was just too kind and wanted to give her food. It was kind of dark here but there was some lantern behind her that made it all bright again.

Finished with the stick of dango, she tossed it into the bin beside the bench before moving onto the piece of food. It was some salmon sushi this time.

Opening the clear box made of something she still didn't know the name to; she proceeded to nimble at the first sushi. A sudden noise made her pause her eating and look around. Running in her direction was some woman in a white shirt and only that.

She silently watched with the sushi still in her mouth as the light browned haired woman approached the bench she was sitting on. Her tired eyes locking onto the bench as a place for a moments rest.

She took only a few steps in the bench's direction before swiftly turning around to check behind her. Koishi tilted her body to get a look at what was behind the woman only to see… a lot trees. What was she looking at?

The woman then gave a sigh of relief before settling down onto bench, right beside Koishi, on the opposite end of her food bag. Her legs brought up onto the bench as she took a breather.

Koishi continued to nibble at her sushi now. Her face turned to stare at the woman beside her. Her steel colored eyes were tired and there was a really red strange tattoo on her forehead.

A clear gargle was emitted from the woman's stomach and she gripped her stomach in hunger. The woman then reclined her head back, her face empty of hope and depressed.

Koishi stopped chewing on her second salmon sushi. Reaching over to her food bags, she grabbed a dango stick out of it. Revealing her, she held it out to the woman as she stopped eating to say "Do you want one?"

The woman showed a hint of surprise in her otherwise blank face as she turned to look at Koishi. There was an awkward silence between the two as Koishi held out the dango and the buxom woman alternated between staring at the dango and her.

"Why?" the woman softly asked her.

"My big sister says that sharing is caring." Koishi happily told her. She also had some really long explanation about having everything to yourself doesn't make you happy and stuff but if you shared it with others you get happier because they were happier. But that seemed way, way too long for her say.

"You… care?" the woman asked her as she carefully took the dango from her hand. Holding it to her mouth, she took small bites before outright devouring the dango and leaving the stick bare.

"Yup! Making new friends is always fun." Koishi happily exclaimed as she turned around to grab hold of her bags of food. With a grunt of effort, she plopped them all down onto the bench again except this time placing it between herself and the woman so that they could share.

"Friend…" the woman tested the word as she finished the dango of any scraps.

"Here you can have some more." She told the woman as she returned her attention back to her sushi. The woman wasted no time in collecting more food, but it was in a slow and deliberate manner that made way for whenever Koishi tried to get food first.

"I'm Koishi, a Youkai. How about you?" Koishi introduced herself to the woman who was in the middle of snacking on an onigiri.

"Ah… Akitsu, a Sekirei." Akitsu replied, replicating her.

Koishi nodded jovially as she Akitsu introduced herself. She had no idea what a Sekirei was but it sounded like a Youkai.

"So… what are you doing here?" Koishi asked amidst chewing on some dry seaweed.

Akitsu fell straight down as she was reminded of why she was outside again. "I'm broken."

Koishi looked at Akitsu strangely. Her eyes examined Akitsu's body for any flaws or damage to her and coming up with nothing. "Do you mean you have a broken power?"

"…Yes" Akitsu answered uncertainly, her voice a bit shaky.

"Well… that's okay. Mine's broken too!" Koishi heartily informed her. She was completely okay with her powers being broken though. Being able to read people's mind wasn't fun at all since there were always mean thoughts. "I can manipulate the subconscious. How about you?"

Akitsu seemed to not understand her ability in the least, but that okay. She didn't really understand it either. But she did quickly respond with her own. "I can control Ice."

"Really!" Koishi reached over to stare into Akitsu's face to see if she was lying. Controlling ice could be so useful especially since the Palace of the Earth Spirits was also soooo hot.

Akitsu could only nervously with Koishi's face right in her own face.

"That does it then, do you want to be my pet?" Koishi offered to her. It would be so amazing if she had a pet that could control ice! She wouldn't be sweating all the time in the palace.

"Pet…?" Akitsu mumbled uncertainly. She was going to be pet to someone… "You'll be my master?"

"Oh wait, wait…" Koishi waved her hands in negative as she changed her mind. Her big sister had said something to her about not being allowed to go around making people her pets without their consent. And even with their consent she wasn't allowed to call them her pets because it sounded really bad somehow. So…

"How about becoming part of the Komeji family?!" she offered instead to Akitsu. Akitsu Komeji sounded alright to her. She was sure that her big sister wouldn't mind at all.

"Family?" Akitsu questioned, this time she was definitely a lot more interested.

"Yup! Me and my big sister will take care of you but since she's not here right now; it's just me!" Koishi told the Akitsu. She was already imagining all the fun that they would have when she comes back to Gensokyo with an ice Sekirei/Youkai.

She could teach her danmaku and then they could go around beating up rivals and she would take her with them to all those feasts and then she could show her all the best spots in Gensokyo. She bet Akitsu has never been to heaven before.

"You'll… take care of me?" Akitsu stared at Koshi, her eyes searching for something in her face. Was there some food stuck on her lips?

"Yup!" Koishi confirmed for her. Why wouldn't she? Family was always there for you and you were always there for your family. "So…?"

Akitsu nodded ever so slightly; but that was all Koishi needed for her to go back to celebrating the expansion to the Komeji family.

"Yah!" she cried out, as she waved her arms above her in celebration. Akitsu seeing her celebrating awkwardly tried to join in as she tried raising her arms to celebrate. She quickly stopped when it exposed her body to more cold and shivered slightly because of it.

Seeing this, Koishi stopped her celebration. "Wah! I forgot you don't have clothes and a hat!" she wailed aloud.

Koishi grabbed tight hold of Akitsu's hands and pulled her off the bench. Now that Akitsu was a Komeji she was going to have to look after her from now on. So she had to find some clothes and a place to stay for the night. "We're going to find some clothes and somewhere to sleep!" she declared in words with enthusiasm.

She also frowned when she saw that Akitsu's head was bereft of any form of headwear. Pulling off her own hat, she stuffed it over Akitsu head, much to her the ice woman's surprise. "Here, you can have my hat for now until we can find a silly hat for you too."

* * *

**I'll just say again that Millet Soup is the best soup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm currently rereading Sekirei before continuing much further on to refresh my memory. Knowing me; this fic will probably start off well, then lump down, then pick back up and then who nows?**

* * *

At the center of Shin-Tokyo, the Tieto Tower lay as a symbolic representation of the momentous strength that Mid Bio Informatics possessed as a worldwide conglomerate that dominated in technology, economics and medical science. According to the man who made MBI possible, his tower was definitely not a rip off from that one movie.

Said man was still dressed in his full work attire despite the darkness of the late night. His wide office was near silent, the constant hum of all the air conditioners that made sure he didn't faint from wearing that a thick suit and wide cape in the middle of summer being the only noise in his office.

The lenses of Minaka Hiroto's glasses had an unnaturally bright glow on them as he reread the same report he had gotten earlier that day. A wide smile was on his face as he finished reading for the fourth time, printing every last word to memory.

Numbers 11 and 12 were defeated but not terminated by their opponent and subsequently still remained in the game. Yet MBI did not know who the one that managed to defeat the pair was.

The sole street camera on site had been unfortunately struck by the one of their initial lightning bolts thus making it impossible to retrieve footage but evidence from their trackers suggested that they were defeated. There was no other reason for them to stop moving for a prolonged period of time.

He would have thought that it would have been Number 6 but his tracker indicated that he was not in the same vicinity of the twin Sekirei. In fact, there were no Sekirei within the same vicinity of the twins at all.

…so it begins. The Queen had not been bluffing in the least when she had made the claim of knowing all about his Sekirei plan and her claim of being able to ruin him was not just an empty threat. And all he had to do to stop this was withdraw his claim to her title.

Hehehe… he started to slowly cackle in his chair. A wild card would not be so unwelcome in his Sekirei plan. What was life without his risks? One can certainly not achieve anything without risking something first.

Besides, if this outsider proved too much of an interference in the Plan then he would simply send the Disciplinary Squad in.

Quickly tapping on his keyboard, he brought up the webpage that had changed his life; the one that had told him of the whereabouts of a crashed alien spaceship. Efficiently navigating his way around the profile lists, he rapidly found the one profile name that had the golden crown.

'LOLBorderHaxxor' was the purple name that he had clicked on; the name of the one that had sent him the location of the Sekirei. So while her knowledge of the Sekirei did not surprise him; her eerily accurate conjecture on his plan was disturbing.

That she had somehow infiltrated a Sekirei of her own into his city without raising any alarms only excited him. The prospect of studying a Sekirei that had survived without MBI was especially alluring.

Still, she had essentially threatened to ruin him if he did not capitulate and Minaka Hiroto does not bow down to threats!

His fingers were a blur as he typed up a message in response to her threats. She was challenging him and trying to make him screw up. Well… he had one response to that.

_Challenge Accepted you…_

* * *

Deep within her confines, a being of great power capable of shaping the world stirred from her slumber at the sound of a beep from across the chamber. From the depths of her warm futon, she poked her head through a gap to view her 'imported' laptop placed on the table that she had 'imported' from the outside world.

Yukari Yakumo refreshed her net page, her face sleepy as she blinked at the slightly interesting message from that idiot human.

Oh… 'ProfessorSwaggles' actually responded…

So that meant that Komeji was already causing a commotion… that was slightly faster than she had anticipated but not unwelcome. It just meant that things will go faster.

Still, she didn't really want to hear from that failure of the male race again all that much. An entire ship of naïve and hot alien woman and he decides to put them into some sort of tournament. Disgraceful… that would have been the perfect chance to build a huge harem of beautiful alien woman who could literally do nothing but love him…

Sighing in disappointment, she tucked her head back through the gap and was stuffed her head comfortably back into her futon. She wanted to get some early sleep for tomorrow when she would have to deal with an angry Shrine Maiden. The ink on the money she placed in her donation box should have faded away by tomorrow morning.

…

Oh wait a minute…

* * *

The magic glass doors opened up for Koishi and Akitsu as they took their leave of the really big building with all the shops. By now, Akitsu had gotten rid of the awfully dirty white shirt and was fully dressed in this pretty icy kimono which was held together with a really velvety black sash that tied up as a ribbon at the back.

Of course, Koishi didn't just buy one set of clothes for Akitsu! Since Akitsu seemed to really like them and wasn't all that interested in any other fabrics, she had bought a whole ton of them for the new Komeji. That woman cashier was even nice enough to give them all these bags to put them in, albeit with a perplexed look on her face.

Said bags were now evenly distributed across both their arms despite Akitsu saying that she could carry them all by herself. Koishi was a good girl! And she didn't want Akitsu to carry all those heavy bags by herself. That being said, neither of them showed any form of stress at carrying the heavy burden.

Oh! And she finally got her hat back from Akitsu since she found some really good headband that really suited Akitsu's outfit. The familiar soft weight of her hat was really comforting to her. Her big sister had gotten her this hat afte-

"How?" Akitsu asked from behind all of a sudden.

"How I'm making everyone ignore us?" Koishi immediately asked in return. Almost everyone that had ever taken a walk with her had asked this question before.

And well… for just about everyone else to somehow ignore her yet not doesn't fully ignore her was a bit disturbing at first for her too. If that made any sense at all? Why was she narrating in her head anyway? That was the real question.

Shrugging, she went about to answer the new Komeji's question as all the other humans on the footpath walked around them, acknowledging that there was something on the footpath yet not acknowledging either of their presences in the slightest.

"I control the subconscious remember? I can just make everyone subconsciously not notice us." Koishi reminded her new daughter… sister... what would one call their relationship anyway?

Akitsu nodding in what may be understanding brought back Koishi from her trouble with coming up with the proper word to describe Akitsu's relation to her. She was family now but what position would she be? Oh well! She'll let big sister decide later when she came back home! For now Akitsu's just is her sister.

"Why?" Akitsu asked next. Koishi kind of wondered if Akitsu liked asking questions with just one word. She seemed to speak fine otherwise.

…

"What?!" Koishi exclaimed out loudly, much to the shock of her new sister who cringed back. Did Akitsu really not know why she made both of them invisible to everyone earlier?

I mean sure she did all the time in Gensokyo but she actually had a very good and legitimate reason for doing it this time.

"You were naked remember?!" Koishi frantically asked of Akitsu, hoping that would draw an understanding expression again. She was disappointed when Akitsu did not seem the least perturbed by this.

"If you just let any man that's not your destined love see your naked body then your maidenhood purity will be forever lost!" Koishi fervently warned her new younger sister. "As your loving and adorable big sister; it's my solemn duty to make sure that never happens. I swear it to you Akitsu Komeji!"

Akitsu blushed slightly at the mention and reminder that she was a Komeji now and thus Koishi's sister. Though at the mention of big sister…

Unconsciously, Akitsu looked down at the shorter Koishi who had to look upwards to see Akitsu's eyes directly. The ice woman's eyes drawing comparisons between the respective heights of the younger and older sister. Her hand tempted to visually draw this out.

"Hey!" Koishi cried out upon noticing what Akitsu was doing. Just because Akitsu was taller and bigger than her didn't mean anything! Her big sister had said that age and wisdom meant a lot more than your height and bust size and she was sure that she was a lot older than Akitsu!

Voicing her outrage, she floated vertically up to have her chin at the highest tip of Akitsu's head. Now Akitsu had to look up at her. "Wahahaha, now I'm taller than you now Akitsu!"

Akitsu doesn't respond and simply waited as Koishi playfully went on about how Akitsu was still centuries too early to challenge her position of bigger sister. Watching the smaller Komeji amidst her antics, Akitsu felt a small tug on her lips as Koishi's uplifting attitude spread.

"Wah!" Koishi cried out as she finally remembered what she was trying to do. She still hadn't found a place to sleep yet! Two young girls out in the big, big human town filled with all kinds of bad and good people shouldn't be sleeping out in the streets.

"C'mon Akitsu! We need to find somewhere to sleep!" Koishi exclaimed as dropped back to the ground and tugged on Akitsu's sleeves. "Onward! To Sleep!" She heroically roared as she led them to sleep!

* * *

"Wooow!" Koishi looked on in wonder, her squishy face pressed against the clear glass as she looked down at the city from the hotel room she found and rented. There was a fierce negotiation over whether she could get a room, but eventually she had managed to win. Who knew that you needed all these cards and things called visas and this really strange concept of buying a room before you even used it?

But still, Lady Kanako had told her that one of the biggest rules in the human world was that money could buy your way into a lot of things. She wasn't joking too! The grouchy old man in the silly red suit became nice all of a sudden when she gave him just a single diamond! He must be really poor if she could bribe him with just one yen!

Turning around she found Akitsu sitting calmly on her bed, alternating between looking at her new sister and testing the fluffiness of her bed. But mostly it looked like Akitsu was waiting on Koishi to do something.

"So is there anything you want to do Akitsu?" Koishi asked Akitsu to see if she wanted to play anything at all. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had no idea what Youkai did for fun in the outside world. Not at all!

Akitsu considers the question for a moment before answering. "Anything."

"Anything?" Koishi asked in return, confusion over the answer lacing her voice. She was sure that saying anything didn't answer her question.

"Danmaku then?" Koishi asked Akitsu. Maybe she could try to teach her now! And then when they come back home, Akitsu will be a full pro in danmaku! That would be so good!

"Danmaku?" Akitsu quietly asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Oh, it's just like bullet hell games, except a lot more realistic!" Koishi explained for her. That was all that was needed to explain Danmaku.

"Don't go around doing Danmaku in the city. At least half of it would be go-"Yukari quipped in a sleepy voice from a sudden gap in reality that was certainly not there beforehand.

Akitsu reacted aggressively to the sudden intrusion. Sharpened thin shards of ice formed immediately and were fired off at Yukari who was caught midsentence.

The Gap Youkai tiredly looked at the incoming projectiles and with a simple wave of her fan; she opened a second larger gap to swallow up the ice picks. "So you got a dog that can throw pointy things as well… at least she's bigger than the vampires."

Before Akitsu could get in another volley of attacks, Koishi had immediately stepped in. "It's the self-deluded seventeen year old lady!"

Yukari suppressed a sigh at the derogative name that the younger Komeji had given her after overhearing Reimu. She really didn't want to try and persuade her otherwise right now. And she **is **seventeen in her Youkai years…

"Yes, yes now… how are you enjoying the outside?" Yukari asked Koishi, the same Koishi that that Akitsu was now hovering behind protectively.

Koishi's face brightened as she let out a deluge of all the really incredible things she saw in the city! "And the best part is that I got a new sister!" Koishi waved wildly at Akitsu, who flushed again at the mention.

A new sister? The Sekirei was sister now? Meh… okay. That worked fine and might actually come in handy later. But now…"Do you want to know something secret?" Yukari asked Koishi cryptically.

Koishi's face popped up right next to Yuakri, nodding furiously as she wanted to be let into the secret.

Yukari managed a smile as she whispered to Koishi. "The Sekirei are aliens."

Koishi stopped moving from the revelation; her face was impassive as she slowly turned around to look at Akitsu. In the confines of the rented room, the ice woman had heard what Yukari had whispered and Koishi's sudden coldness was now sending shivers to her. Would sh-

"Akitsu is an alien…" Koishi softly tested as the Youkai examined Akitsu. "Is that true, Akitsu?"

Said woman hesitated. Fear of her 'sister' suddenly kicking her out of her family because she was an alien coolly crept up her spine. One side of her wanted to outright deny her heritage, so that she wouldn't be cast out.

The one side that won, the one that didn't want to forever feed a lie to Koishi simply made her nod dumbly; her eyes then immediately shifting to avoid Koishi's eyes.

Subsequently, she failed to see the bright golden starts that formed in Koishi's eyes and were expanding rapidly as she waddled up to Akitsu.

"I'm sisters with an alien…" Koishi said in an uncharacteristic voice that did not match her glowing facial expression at all. "Do you know what this means Akitsu?"

Akitsu, her face still averted and not wanting to look at Koishi, shook her head in negative.

"It means… A PARTY!" Koishi then suddenly happily exclaimed out loud. Quickly snatching up the hands of a pleasantly surprised Akitsu, she raised them both up into the air as she cheered for who knows how many times today. "Quick Akitsu! We need to find all the sake in the building!"

"Wait!" Yukari interjected as Koishi was amidst asking Akitsu if she has ever met the Lunarians. This was all cute and confusing to her but there was something she had to get done before she could go back to sleep. And if Koishi disappeared to find the alcohol, she could only imagine the mess it would be for her to find her again.

"No party?" Koishi asked Yukari, her face shocked that Yukari didn't want a party. "Fake seventeen year olds are invited too."

"No, no. You can have party later it's just there's more to the secret…" Yukari let herself drag on for dramatic effect. She had the desired effect as Koishi disappeared from Akitsu's immediate vicinity; letting the ice woman fall back down onto the bed in surprise. The green haired Youkai reappeared ridiculously close to Yukari again, her face expectant as she awaited her to say something.

"Tell me." Koishi demanded up close to Yukari again, an after image left with Akitsu.

Yukari smiled ruefully. "Well, let me tell you all about something called the Sekirei Plan."

Akitsu perked up at the mention of the Sekirei plan, while Koishi only repeated the word. "Sekirei Plan?"

"Yep, yep. It's a really evil plan made by an evil scientist and his evil company called MBI." Yukari elaborated on this evil Sekirei Plan. "For you see there are about 108 Sekirei in total."

"More aliens!?" Koishi queried in deep interest.

"Yep. All of them just like your Akitsu." Yukari leisurely said as she relaxed back in her futon on the other end of the gap.

"108 busty beautifuly alien woman?" Koishi asked in even deeper interest.

"Essentially." Yukari shrugged at that. That more or less described the aliens that had managed to somehow sneak past the Lunarians to land on Earth; really lucky of them really. It was a shame that those moon rabbits found them on Earth eventually anyway.

So bothersome…

"Now. This evil man has a really evil plan." Yukari told Koishi. "You see, he's going to let all those 108 busty women out and find true love with some random guy they like on the street."

Koishi was confused with that point. How was that evil?

Ironically, Yukari read her thoughts and answered her question. "That doesn't seem so bad yet but then he's going to make all these new lovey dovey couples fight each other in a tournament and the losers will be forcibly split apart."

Koishi gasped in horror. Getting men and women to fall deeply in love with each other and to then force them to fight in a battle royale where the losers will lose their lover… that was just despicable.

Yukari nodded in agreement with Koishi's horrified expression. That was pretty cruel and demented for someone to do. "And that's why I sent you here."

"It is?" Koishi asked in surprise.

"Yep. You're the hero that Shin-Tokyo wants… but not the one it deserves… or something like that." Yukari dramatically tried to tell Koishi only to fail when she forgot that one quote. It made no sense to her anyway.

Koishi nodded as she had an epiphany on what she was destined by the fake seventeen year old to do. For there was only one thing that she could do! "So you mean that I have to…

"Yep! Stop this evil plan so that those lovers' fiery love can continue!" Yukari concluded for Koishi. Knowing the Lunarians; it would probably take them a few years before they could finally agree on what to do with alien craft that had skimmed past the moon and landed on Earth. Thus she had plenty of time.

* * *

**I have a really dumb idea for a crossover. What if instead of that multinational taskforce attacking the sekirei island, it's replaced with NASA strikeforce. The memetic Touhou version of course and it'll have the badass Neil Armstrong, a veteran of the Earth-Lunarian War who fought toe to toe with the Lunarian Generals who could solo modern armies with ease, jumping onto the island from America armed with his handheld railgun and his nuclear powered jetpack as he fights the Disciplinary Squad while NASA gunships fly overhead strafing the island with their laser miniguns.**

**I feel slightly dumber writing all this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tried to get to 10k but stopped at 7k. Oh well.**

* * *

Koishi blinked before continuing her long stare out the clear glass window of the room. Midday rays shone onto her all the time; but that was okay. She had her hat tilted down so it wouldn't get in her eyes.

A soft groan sounded off behind her for the... billionth time as Akitsu restlessly slept in her bed. Her new sister was taking a really long time to wake up...

It seems that two whole bottles of sake was too much for her icy sister. Perhaps she should have seen the hints; especially since she stopped her already meagre talk and focused solely on her second bottle and nothing else. But did she? Nope, she was busy with her fourth bottle.

Maybe drinking out of bottles wasn't such a good idea. I mean; she felt perfectly fine this morning but Akitsu looked half dead in the bed.

She continued to stare out the window. The disappointment she felt when she realized that all the pretty night lights were replaced with high rise dull grey buildings long passed.

...

She was bored...

...

With nothing else to do; she waddled over to Akitsu and bent down to stare at her sleeping face. As expected of her sister, she looked really cute if a bit rustled from yesterday night.

So she started poking her face.

...

"Good morning~" Yukari jovially called out as she appeared from a gap that wasn't there before. This time, the Gap Youkai was brimming with energy, already pumped from watching Reimu's despairing face when the ink of her 'fortune' faded away while showing it to everyone she could find.

And now she was here. Because as entertaining as it would be to tease the Hakurei Shrine Maiden for this; she didn't really want to be caught in her explosive warpath right now. Especially since she saw what happened to Marisa.

Koishi gave Yukari's sudden appearance a cursory glance, her hands giving the Gap Youkai a four before resuming her poking of a waking Akitsu. The rate at which the new Komeji's eyes were starting to open was the same at which Koishi's face was starting to brighten.

Undaunted by her disappointing reception, Yukari ducked back into her gap and reappeared in a new one right atop the two Komejis'. "I have information of some bad guys."

Koishi looked up in interest but then frowned as she considered something. Refocusing on Akitsu, she continued her relentless poking of Akitsu's warm cheek. "After I wake up Akitsu."

Yukari sighed and leaned back onto the soft sofa she kept hidden in her gap. She was in no hurry to go back to Gensokyo just yet. It was better to wait out Reimu's steam since she was probably going to be number one on her hit list.

Koishi continued her poking, Akitsu's dreary eyes were already half opened. Once the ice woman's blurry vision managed to focus on Koishi's recognizable color scheme, her mind snapped awake much to the protest of pretty much the rest of her body.

"Yah!" Koishi loudly cheered when Akitsu unsteadily sat up on the bed, her eyes drooping as they tried to close against Akitsu's will.

"Now that she's awake, let's get going." Yukari said as Akitsu suddenly dropped into a gap much to her surprise. By virtue of being able to fly, Koishi was not caught in the same trap but she didn't expect the gap to actually move up vertically to consume her.

The air at the highest levels of the city of Shin-Tokyo was chilling as cold winds blew over the grey tops of high rising buildings. And where were they? On top of some high human building!

No! The fake seventeen years old hag had dropped them all off in midair within the shadow of some other high building. And while, she and Koishi could fly; Akitsu couldn't.

"Wah!" Koishi cried as she dived down to catch a falling Akitsu who was still trying to come to terms with her sudden new change of scenery. It was really lucky that she could fly faster than Akitsu could fall, otherwise that might have actually been really dangerous. She didn't want a dead sister!

"Reimu was right! You are a mean old hag!" Koishi angrily growled from below Yukari as she held onto Akitsu to make sure that her new sister didn't fall all the way down to the street. What a meanie! Akitsu couldn't fly yet!

Yukari's oblivious face twitched for a moment at the mention of 'old hag' but otherwise didn't change as she looked around the tops of the buildings. Now... according to Minaka's laptop, they should be... There they are!

Without a word she lifted her umbrella to point at the scene approximately three hundred metres ahead of them. There was a single Sekirei running from three others, one of which was carrying a human.

How she knew they were Sekirei? No respectable human female would jump around the top of buildings wearing fetish cosplay outfit which either exposed too much or really made them look overly sexualized. Oh... and she supposed there was the super speed and hopping along buildings that no normal human could manage as well.

"See over there? Those guys are trying to force her to fall in love with someone." Yukari said as she indicated the group of pursuers. Was she sure that was the case? No. But she was quite certain. Besides she would prefer some diversity.

Koishi turned her anger to those Sekirei. They were trying to force someone to fall in love with someone they don't want to. How dare they!?

"C'mon Akitsu! We'll show them steamy hot and explosive power of true love!" Koishi shouted in a determined voice as she flew at them, determined to stop this. Akitsu could do nothing by hang from Koishi's hands as she stared warily back at Yukari. She couldn't even see these other Sekirei with her facing the wrong way anyway.

Yukari's smile faltered slightly. She couldn't see the Komeji again, with her going into that unbeatable stealth mode of hers. But that wasn't what bothered her. Sometimes she wasn't certain if she actually knew the implications of her words or if they were spoken in innocence.

No matter. Now she just had to find someone to watch the incoming storm from afar. As the humans subspecies that inhabited and roamed the wide expanses of the internet would say: this going to be good.

* * *

The wind bristled against Koishi's green hair, her hat was inexplicably still atop her head despite the extreme speed she was moving at and all the aforementioned wind. Yet as worried, as she maybe about her hat, she was far more concerned with where she was heading or more of that the chasers were going to catch the lone lost woman searching for a lover before she would. And that would mean the dreaded 'pichun' for her.

That meant there was only one thing to do!

"Akitsu!" Koishi shouted down for the woman she was carrying. In turn, Akitsu made a few noises that Koishi couldn't hear properly through all the wind brushing into her but it was probably some acknowledgement. That was good. "I'm going to throw you first! You protect the lady still searching for her love while I catch up!"

Now there was a louder noise from underneath her. Yet it still sounded incomprehensible to her. Oh well, Akitsu probably understood what she meant.

Without further ado she performed an acrobatic front flip in the air. Her body going down while Akitsu sailed over upside down now. Her hands tightly clasping Akitsu's wrist right until she was sure that her sister would go forward. And with that ready... she let go.

Despite all rules of physics and logic; the maneuver somehow worked despite the impossibility of it. This was Koishi's looking down on the laws of physics and all that other sciency stuff that says that she can't do that and that. Akitsu flew onwards across the empty air, the kimono she bought yesterday waving everywhere. She caught a distinct sight of Akitsu's shocked face when she finally righted herself and she heard the horrified cry as she started dropping from the sky. That was the loudest noise that she had heard from Akit-

"Wah!" Koishi cried out in horror when she realized that she hadn't put enough strength behind her throw. Akitsu was now tumbling towards the ground really fast.

"Aaaaakkiiiitttsssuuuuu!" She cried as dived downwards to catch her.

* * *

Yukari choked on her popcorn as she watched the two fail miserably pulling off that ridiculous stunt. Now the two of them were descending towards the ground, albeit with Koishi still a bit faster.

But still... The Komeji was already out of the fight. Knowing her, she was probably going to have a heartfelt apology session and then go find something to eat. But then; she was extremely unpredictable and might just somehow blame those chasers and fly back up to beat them hell.

But by the time she got back up here, they would be long gone...

Meaning...

Clearly sighing in exasperation this time, she got off her metal folding chair and gapped it away along with her popcorn. She had been looking to watch a good fight and evaluate the combat ability of Komeji's new 'sister' and the other standard cannon fodder Sekirei. But now she'd have to-

...

Oh right...

She could just gap them couldn't she? Her chair plopped back down and the popcorn reappeared in her arms. Let the show continue!

* * *

Akitsu landed on both feet upright on the cold hard concrete of the roof. Her head was disoriented from all the alcohol and the extremely sudden events so far. But rig-

"...ttssuuuuu!" Koishi dropped out of the hole with all the eyes right next to Akitsu. Unlike her new sister, she landed flatly on her stomach with a huffy 'oof' for effect.

Recovering quickly, Koishi was immediately at Akitsu's close proximity; inspecting her body for any form of injury. It was when she was done and satisfied that Akitsu was not hurt that she exclaimed "Akitsu! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt!?"

Akitsu shook her head, her eyes being drawn to the three Sekirei plus the one human one of the Sekirei was carrying him.

Koishi grabbed hold of Akitsu shoulders, her green eyes had moist tears brimming as she asked "Can we still be sisters?"

Akitsu nodded absentmindedly as she also grabbed hold of Akitsu. One of those Sekirei looked like she was going to-

"Yay!" Koishi happily cried out as the two of them were then shot back up into the air, courtesy of Koishi, as the Sekirei on the left struck where they just were, with nothing more than an oversized metal chakram that apparently didn't break from striking solid concrete and a lot of supernatural strength.

"Party!" Koishi jovially declared to which Akitsu felt only dread and fear build up inside her. She really wanted to stay with her new sister but having another excessive drinking contest with her just made her shiver up coldly inside.

"Number 7 Akitsu and the other… isn't in the database?" Koishi heard the sole human down below her say. Glancing down she saw that he was holding a phone up at her and Akitsu, his eyes analytically scanning them from below.

A phone… She wanted a phone…

Already a dastardly excellent plan of action was being processed by Koishi as she smiled in assurance of the genius of her plan.

Koishi and Akitsu vs Human man with phone plus his extras.

They were enemies so Akitsu and she had to beat them up to stop them from forcing false love on people.

After she beat them into the ground with the power of true love, she could take the man's phone as spoils of war!

Reinvigorated with this goal in mind, she eyed Akitsu seriously. "Akitsu, we're striking now!" The Ice woman nodded seriously in turn as she looked down at the three hostile Sekirei.

"Round Start!" Koishi yelled out as she started the fight.

This time Akitsu was prepared when Koishi suddenly dropped her, her arms outstretched as she prepared to attack her sister's enemies. Cool long icicles were forming in the air around her, their pointed tips directed at the other Sekirei.

Taking directions from the human, two of the Sekirei broke off to engage Akitsu. Their weapons ready to face the single digit scrapped number. The last one, the same one who was wielding the chakram was to fight Koishi, the unknown Sekirei. Planting one foot firmly behind her, she prepared to leap at Koishi's position in the air. "Number… huh?"

Thus she was befuddled when she failed to detect Koishi at all. She couldn't see the green haired Sekirei in the air but neither could sh-

No there she was! And she was... Wait! You couldn't do that!

Koishi had reappeared from behind the human first instead of going for the bad evil busty alien woman. She wanted the phone first and then she could go beat them up. Otherwise if she did it the other way around, the human might run away and then she couldn't get a phone as a spoil of battle… war? Oh well, it was spoil of something!

Therefore, Koishi whapped the human in the back of the head hard with her hand, just like how China did it, sending the human falling forward. His phone was peculiarly missing from his hand from his body as he slammed onto the concrete rock, unconscious.

The Satori was already in the midst of fumbling with the fancy phone that the human used to have. Her eyes in spectacular wonder as she pressed buttons to change the pictures in the small clear screen.

She casually ducked underneath a thrown Chakram as the enraged Sekirei she was meant to fight attacked her. The MBI trademarked metal weapon not even trimming her hat as it whizzed over her, and boy was she lucky that she didn't damage the hat. Bad things happen when someone's hat in Gensokyou is damaged.

Seeing that her throw had missed, the Sekirei had leaped into her vicinity to follow it up with a barrage of precise jabs and kicks at Koishi while her chakram was circling back around towards her.

Koishi didn't really put much effort into dodging the attacks. All she had to do, really, was just keep flying just out of reach of her arms. This of course infuriated the Sekirei to no ends as she screamed obscenities at her but Koishi didn't mind. She had been called worse before.

Still… it was getting kind of annoying. So with no further ado, she whipped off her hat and using it as her weapon, she slashed a crisscross onto the Sekirei woman, red and blue lines making the slash lines clearly visible to all. There was even the sweeping fast sword swing sfx that appeared above all the blood comically spraying from the Sekirei woman.

The Sekirei woman stumbled back in perceived pain as she fumbled across her body for what should be deep cut. The blood effect still spraying blood from thin air now as she moved back a few paces. Her mind unable to comprehend what just happened.

She got cut. But there was no wound. But there was the blood. But there was no wound. But there was the sound of slashing. But there was no wound. But there was the 'shhhiiinnngg!' in white and bold lettering in the air. But… What?

Koishi paid no attention to all the reactions that her little mind trick did. She was much more interested with her looted phone. Right now it was ringing and vibrating and there was a green phone and red phone on the screen. There was even some picture of some decent looking human on the screen. Was she supposed to know him?

She tested the green phone by pushing down onto it with her thumb and jerked her head back in surprise when a male voice came out of the phone. "Kakizaki. This is Higa."

"No, this is Koishi, Mr. Higa." Koishi replied into the Mr. Higa, the talking phone. She wasn't Kakizaki! Who was that?

"Kakizaki?" the male voice that was the phone said with a tone of confusion upon hearing her voice instead of this Kakizaki's.

"Koishi." Koishi sternly replied. She wasn't Kakizaki! Did the phone not hear her the first time?

"…Koishi then… is Kakizaki there?" the voice from the phone asked her.

"Who's Kakizaki?" Koishi asked the voice of the phone.

"Black hair, glasses, wears a suit." The phone voice described this Kakizaki for her. Oh! That was that human guy! Where did her go? Looking around, she couldn't see him anywhere.

It was just that Chakram Sekirei who was fiddling around with the still gushing blood effect and white 'sshhiiinh!' sfx that was still floating in the air. Behind her confused form, Akitsu was kicking those two Sekirei's butts, they looked like they were at the ends of the ropes. But still no human… where did he go?

...why was she sitting down?

Koishi looked down at the warm back of the human that she was sitting on. Hmm? When did she decide to sit on the guy? Oh well, she found Kakizaki. "Found him!"

"Put him on the phone." The voice commanded. Koishi frowned at those instructions, that seemed like a really bad idea but still the phone probably knew what was best.

Not knowing what else to do, she shrugged and obeyed the wise voice of the phone. Gently putting the phone back onto the concrete roof, she backed away and got off of Kakizaki. Wrapping her arms around the stirring man, she lifted him up into the air, flying slightly off the ground.

Hovering over to where the phone was, she glanced down at the phone with the voice which was waiting for her to put Kakizaki on it. She didn't really understand why it wanted her to put the human on it but the voice probably knew best. With that, she unceremoniously dumped Kakizaki onto it.

There was a quite short chilling scream that stopped the fighting and broke the Chakram Sekirei out of her confusion as Kakizaki's spine landed directly onto the phone. Koishi gasped in horror when she heard the snapping noise of the metal phone as Kakizaki's weight crushed it underneath him.

The phone tricked her out of her spoil! She could never trust voices from phones again!

Dropping down to the man, who was now groaning in pain while curling up into a ball, she flipped him off the broken phone. He grunted in pain as he rolled along the concrete back towards the Chakram Sekirei who was approaching Koishi again.

Awww…. Koishi picked at the remains of the phone. She wondered if the Kappa could fix it for her back in Gensokyou.

"Uh… retreat…. Retreat!" the human said as he was being helped up by the Chakram Sekirei. His hands was clasped over his stomach as he shielded it from the air, maybe?

The two fighting Akitsu didn't need any further encouragement. Already one of them was limping with one leg and the other had to help her to get away from a rather unscathed and indifferent Akitsu who did not attempt to pursue. The ice woman ignored the Chakram Sekirei and Kakizaki as she hopped over to where Koishi was still poking at the wreck of the phone.

Her eyes curiously saw the strange gushing of blood and white sfx words still in the air despite the Chakram Sekirei being long gone. She stopped completely to examine it and attempted to rationalize it somehow with respect to what she knew of Koishi's abilities.

Koishi had already demonstrated the ability to manipulate people's subconscious on an extremely large scale, considering that no one in that moving crowd yesterday night seemed to pay any notice to them at all. The only conclusion was that this was somehow Koishi's doing, or maybe that 'old hag seventeen year old' was responsible; she was still not aware of what she could do yet aside from 'teleporting'.

But she did not offer a comment as she stood next to the crouching Koishi, waiting for her to make the first move. It took a few more minutes but Koishi finally got bored to pestering the remains of the phone, standing back up to face Akitsu with a very important question in her head.

"Hey Akitsu…" she lingered on as the ice woman indicated that she was paying attention. "...how are able to fight two aliens and seem completely fine even though you were still overhung just a moment ago?"

Akitsu blinked as she processed the question in her head. That was very good question that she had no idea what the answer was. She honestly never noticed when she stopped feeling sick.

"Oh don't worry about that. It's probably the idiot forgetting what continuity is." Yukari nonchalantly said as she popped out of her surprise gap again. She smiled in amusement when she noticed that Akitsu immediately tensed upon her arrival and maintained her guard despite knowing who she was.

So the Komeji's new dog didn't like her and didn't trust her. How quaint; she could get on the list.

"Besides I have a present for you." Yukari said as she shuffled through her gap. With great dramatic flair, she pulled out a new IPhone generation 5S, one of the best products that that fruit company had constructed.

"A phone!" Koishi excitedly squealed as she picked up the phone and held up above her head. "Where did you get one?"

"I have my ways…" Yukari replied with her usual mysterious voice which she used to cover up how she did things. And for once it wasn't MBI that she 'acquired' it from.

"Anyhow, Minaka seems to be setting up some sort of contest." Yukari told Koishi and her new lapdog that was her sister. With that she showed them the good old text message that Minaka sent out to all known and current Ashiakabi. Of course she was neither of those, but since she had taken her phone from a certain Ashiakabi that kind of irked her the wrong way, she got the message as well.

Koishi leaned in to read what the message said, her eyes showing confusion as she failed to comprehend the message with all those small faces and these weird words. "I don't get it."

Yukari blinked before checking the message again for herself. No, it was the right one and there didn't seem to be anything that hard to understand. Maybe it was all those slang in there or something. Shrugging it off, she decided to vocally tell the Komeji the contents, it didn't matter that way. She just wanted to show off her phone anyway.

"There's a Sekirei in the botanical gardens and the big bad is inviting everyone to force their love on her." Yukari explained before widening her eyes when she realized how she had phrased that. Considering the age of the plant girl and how she phrased it; that was terrible. Even she felt bad at that.

"What?!" Koishi cried out in outrage as she snatched the phone off of Yukari. Her eyes diligently reading through the entirety of the message once again to no avail as the deeper meaning of the jumbled mess of words eluded her.

"I can't read this. Can you Akitsu?" Koishi asked her sister as she passed it over to the Ice woman who took her turn reading the message.

"Ah, yes. He's inviting Ashiakabi to compete and forcibly wing her." Yukari said in a far more sensible way. "So let's go and stop him."

It did not escape her notice how similar this was to those silly human media games. Where they go from level to level beating up the bad guys. Of course Minaka was the bad guy and she was the game master.

Koishi seriously nodded as she jumped through the new gap that Yukari made for her, determined to put a stop to this. Akitsu was much more wary as she stepped up towards the gap, alternating between glancing suspiciously at Yukari and looking worriedly into the gap for Koishi. It was with great reluctance that she followed Koishi into the gap.

She was not surprised in the least when she found herself atop yet another building, though this time it was at a far lower altitude compared to before. Spotting Koishi at the edge of the building, she briskly walked over to accompany her before she disappeared.

"Hey, Akitsu… do trees normally grow like that?" Koishi asked as she pointed at the labyrinth like jungle that was confined within a metal fence. It was even more of a mess than the Forest of Magic, though she supposed that they weren't all those man eating bugs and prankster fairies in there.

Akitsu shook her head in a negative. She didn't think trees naturally grew like that at all. It looked more like someone just used the garden as a canvas and drew all over it with trees and plants of all shapes and sizes.

"Oho, so she's in there." Yukari said from beside them as she lazily lounged in her gap. Her eyes leisurely scanning the mess that was the botanical garden before narrowing when she spotted the patrol of armored troops stationed in front of the entrance.

She hadn't thought that there would be MBI military personnel guarding the entrance. It seemed counterproductive to send cannon fodder human troops to defend a objective against super powered aliens; especially since he more or less broadcasted this place's location.

Hmmm… Koishi and Akitsu could probably do a far better job than they could. But gaping them all at once would be quite tiresome to do. Maybe she could steal some radio and order them away.

But that would involve finding a radio, finding the right channel, finding the designation of those cannon fodder down there and actually giving out orders that sounded legitimate.

…

With a trivial wave of her hand, she gapped the first of the armored trucks straight to the port of Shin-Tokyo. As expected the remaining soldiers immediately responded by trying to find cover and radio back to base or something. It was of no consequence to her as she dumped them all somewhere else in Shin-Tokyo that wasn't here.

"Well, all you need to do is make sure that no one gets in." Yukari told Koishi who looked at her for confirmation.

"No one?" Koishi asked her. If no one could get in then how the lonely girl trapped in the deep, dark forest could found her true love? Maybe there would a prince charming style person that could somehow use a fireball to burn his way through?

"Yup." Yukari confirmed. She wasn't in… "Oh wait, if there's some really persistent person without a Sekirei that wants to get in, then let him in after a bit." If there was someone persistent enough to let themselves be consistently get beaten but still wanted to get in, then they were probably that plant girl's Ashiakabi.

"Why?" Koishi asked confused about her change of rules.

"It's so that love can bloom." Yukari told Koishi. Love can get someone to do some really stupid things sometimes.

"Between a human and an alien?" Koishi asked her for some inexplicable reason that Yukari could not fathom. Because, really, shouldn't Koishi have already moved past the fact that humans and Sekirei could find love?

"Yes." Yukari said. Her sight homing in on two Sekirei heading towards the Botanical Garden. How she could tell they were Sekirei? No human could casually jump several buildings without any shown effort at all. And any self-respecting Youkai would be flying instead of using the mundane act of jumping.

"Now go get them!" Yukari cheerfully encouraged them as she gave them a little nudge in the direction of the botanical garden. By 'nudge' she followed her usual modus operandi and simply opened a gap beneath them to speed up their journey. They should be thankful for her help really.

Koishi landed lightly on the concrete pathway, right outside the metal gateway into the Botanical garden which had a really big weed problem. Hearing soft footsteps beside her, she turned around in relief to see that it was just Akitsu.

It was quite peaceful right now. Ignoring those mutant trees behind her, there was nothing abnormal about the street she was on right now. Not a human in sight and the only evidence that those armoured humans had even been here was some blocky black thing.

But everything changed when the Sekirei attacked. Leading the way was a female Sekirei with long brown hair. Her chest was, unsurprisingly, far larger than most human females and she was wielding a scythe that looked ornamental only.

Trailing behind at a leisurely speed was another Sekirei. Surprising this one was a flat chest and had a tom boyish look about her. A sheathed katana attached to her hip as she followed the leader.

They landed far louder as she jumped from the building tops to land in front of the gate alongside them. Their eyes focused on the gate and what lay within.

Akitsu stiffened as she made ready for her second fight of the day but their eyes passed by her without any indication that they had detected her. The same case happened to Koishi despite her standing right next to the scythe wielding one.

Oh yeah! She was invisible to them again! Smacking both her cheeks rosy for her silly mistake, she swiveled to get in front of them before letting them see her.

Everyone in this city must be really edgy since as soon as she and Akitsu appeared from thin air, they both leaped back to put quite a lot of distance between them. The scythe now being leveled in their direction while the other Sekirei had placed a hand onto the hilt of the katana.

"Who the hell are you?!" the scythe wielding Sekirei demanded as she looked to size them up.

"Koishi!" said person replied to them. Her head automatically turning to Akitsu so that she could have her turn.

Akitsu caught her look and hesitated slightly. Nodding her head just a wee bit, she introduced herself. "Number 7, Akitsu."

"What's your number?" the scythe wielding Sekirei directed her demanding question at Koishi. And how rude she was! She hadn't even introduced herself yet.

And what was her number? Did she mean what she placed? Well… "I'm number 3!" which was the highest out of anyone in the underground! She was so happy when she heard the news.

"I know number 3. You're not her." The surprisingly male voice of the sword tottering Sekirei briskly said as he moved in front of his companion.

But Koishi wasn't paying attention to what he said but rather how he looked. Oh my gods! It was a trap! A very bad one now that she paid more attention to that male's details, he really did look more like a guy than a woman. How did she not see this before…?

There was a brief silence as the two unknown Sekirei waited for Koishi to respond. The stereotypical dust ball rolled in between them despite them being located in a city. If one listened closely, they could even distinctly hear the slow ticking of a clock tower.

_A few seconds became a minute as the two parties stared each other down._

The two Sekirei's eyes opened up in shock when they saw the words neatly printed out in white words above Koishi's head. Akitsu only twitched at the sight, before relaxing when recognizing the italic font from earlier.

_A minute became a two minutes as they waited for the other to make the first move._

_Two mine-_

"What the hell is that?!" the scythe wielding Sekirei shouted out, wildly pointing at the lettering that was appearing and disappearing from view with each sentence. Koishi could only frown slightly at her question.

_Perhaps if the scythe wielding woman was more brain than simple brawn. She could identify this as-_

"Number 43, Yomi and don't call me stupid!" the scythe wielding Sekirei roared as she took off, her scythe drawn back as she rushed at Koishi. The words faded blurred and faded as Koishi's form faded into nothing from Yomi's perspective, her scythe doing nothing more than smashing apart the concrete floor and costing the Japanese tax payers thousands of dollars in repairs.

Or maybe it was MBI paying for it all now? Or a better question would be: who's the one monolouging right now? Koishi didn't kn-

Oh hey! It was her! She sounded really smart too! Yay!

She let herself be seen again, to the side of Yomi. Using her ultra-super powers, Koishi curled her hands into a falcon shaped fist and a fiery red glow in the shape of said bird formed around her fist. Leaping at Yomi, she unleashed devastating punch.

Only to use her flying powers to reverse herself away from her target when she remembered on very important detail that she had forgotten up till now. Her punch hit nothing but thin air and the fiery aura amounted to nothing at all.

"Wait! Wait, wait." Koishi repeated several times as she backed up to where Koishi was. "Round Sta-"

She didn't get to finish as Yomi was taking a wide swing at Koishi and Akitsu at the same time. A wild gleam in her eyes as she angrily glared at the one that was making her out to be a fool in front of senp-?

What? In her moment of distraction over the thought that was not necessarily her own, her attack faltered for a tiny moment. One hand was pressed to her head as she tried to retrace the thought and thus her grip on the scythe was diminished making her attack rather impotent.

Not that it would have really mattered anyway, since Akitsu had already created a wall of ice between them, the deep blue wall far stronger than it should be as the scythe harmlessly got caught in it.

"That wasn't nice." A grumpy Koishi pointed out to the one who called herself 'Yommy'. She hadn't let her start the fight properly yet. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to start the round right this time.

"Yomi! We're giving up." The male who had yet to do anything aside from talk and jump around shouted over from where he was before.

"What!? Why!?" Yomi demanded in outrage as she yanked her scythe out of the ice with some slight effort. She was sure that they could take them.

Mutsu frowned when Yomi asked, yelled more like, at his command. And he was fairly certain that she would agree with his reasoning but saying it aloud would alert the two standing in their way and would make what he was planning irrelevant.

The situation here wasn't really all that in their favor. It wasn't overwhelmingly against them either but he really didn't want to fight his kin all that much anyway. But then; he also didn't want to help his Ashiakabi forcibly wing people but hey, you can't have everything.

And besides; they didn't really have to come in from the front. They could try their luck at the back of the botanical garden and while he was fairly certain there wasn't an entrance there, a low metal fence was hardly going to stop them. And if there were other defenders there…

Well, he'll just give up. It's really hard to fight properly when you don't even have the will and motivation to fight. Kidnapping other Sekirei was quite a downer.

He would have to put up with his Ashiakabi's own rant but he was sure that he could make him forget this whole incident. Maybe something about him not fully maxing out the hearts of his own Sekirei yet to distract him.

But still there was the problem of persuading Yomi without giving away his intent to Akitsu and… who? Mutsu scratched at his head when he tried to recollect who else there was besides Akitsu. He distinctly recalled green hair but everything else was just a blank.

"So no fighting then?" Koishi asked in curiosity as she hovered behind him, just over his shoulder.

Mutsu jumped slightly in shock at her sudden appearance. When did she…?

"'kay, then. We win by default!" Koishi cheered as she whipped her hands into the air cheering for their 'win'.

Mutsu slowly nodded and motioned for Yomi to come back. With visible reluctance, the Sekirei slowly paced back towards Mutsu, her eyes angrily glaring at just about everyone present.

"Sorry for bothering you." Mustu politely said as he and Yomi left the Botanical Garden. Easily leaping back atop the tall buildings, he avoided the angry looks that Yomi was continuously sending towards him and the uncouth comments on how this was all his fault and that they could take them.

She would probably be a lot happier when he explained his flanking idea to her. And maybe she wouldn't try to murder him in his sleep too.

* * *

Yukari frowned when she saw the two Sekirei doubling back around the botanical garden. They had hardly even put up something that resembled a fight. The scythe maniac had just swung hers around like an idiot for a bit and the 'too cool for this' guy didn't even bother.

And now they were trying to sneak in through the back. There was a time and place where she could appreciate some competent tactics and the idea of travelling down the easiest route. This was not one of them right now.

Since they were probably going to get to the plant girl, she had no choice but to kick them out of this little game. If the plant girl was winged then no one else would come and then it would probably go back to dull stopping stupid fights and opportunist couples.

With a cursory wave, she opened up a gap so that she could get a better view of them approaching the rear of the botanical garden. They were marginally stealthy with the scythe maniac still glaring daggers at the now sighing male.

She made a show of opening a gap with her hand as she gapped them elsewhere, only marginally surprised when the 'too cool for this' guy managed to stop himself and backtrack away from the gap that was meant for him. She heard him call out 'Yommi!' who she assumed was the scythe maniac that had all too easily walked into the gap.

Of course, getting away from her wasn't that easy. Amidst his back pedaling away from the gap in reality and his concern over his ally, he did not notice the second one that she had opened up right behind him.

* * *

Mutsu landed on something soft. The type of soft that consisted of cloth, silk and generally skin. That was normally not a very good thing for him considering all the other Sekirei that Hayato winged.

And he was not wrong. Down underneath him was a face downed Yomi, who body seemed frozen as he laid sprawled over her back. This was just like one of those stupid shenanigans he saw from those anime that Hayato occasionally watched. Mostly associated with the harem genre. Considering Hayato did in fact have a harem, his interest in it wasn't unexpected.

Shifting slightly, he noticed that he was a bit higher off the ground than he should be if he was just on top of Yomi. That was od…

His spine stiffened in fear when he felt dark aura. The aura of eternal despair and dark suffering, he could swear that even the air seemed to radiate off a sickly purple miasma.

Slowly and reluctantly, he turned his eyes down to see what was underneath Yomi. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the familiar long lavender hair and the all too familiar serene face that was itching to lose control. He needed to only see Yomi's poor placement of her hands on the woman's chest to know that he needed to leave. Right now. Perhaps if he was fast enough, she wouldn't even be able to notice.

"My, my. You're here too Mutsu?" he heard the lovely and calm voice of the number one below him. The voice that she usually used when she was going to do something drastic and painful to someone. Someone that was probably going to be him soon.

He knew that she was here in the city but of all places that that strange portal could take him, it had to be here. There must be some powerful otherworldly creature out for him.

"Mind to explain this?" Mutsu could only shake his head at Miya's question as he slowly picked himself off a Yomi, who was too terrified to move. Maybe if he was fast enough, he would escape while Miya was busy with Yomi.

The sudden unbreakable grip on his ankle said otherwise.

* * *

**Just learnt that apparently cosplay doesn't count as a word in Microsoft word.**


End file.
